En ésta no
by LadyAryaS
Summary: En la barra de Granny's cierta rubia acepta el destino... - Songfic, One-shot


**Buenas buenas, antes que nada que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de año, muchos éxitos para toda/os.**

 **Otro songfic, cortito, tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema, no pude evitarlo, la canción me gustó y aquí estamos.**  
 **Aún esta pendiente un "capitulo" en una historia, espero en estos días las musas ayuden a que se geste.**

 **Saludos.**

 **OUAT, sus personajes ni la canción usada en esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _En ésta no_ _  
No me toca ser el que te ama_ _  
Ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama_ _  
Ni dar cuerdas este reloj_

Me encuentro sentada en un taburete en la barra de Granny's, una taza de chocolate caliente frente a mí, son casi las nueve de la mañana, esto se ha convertido en mi ritual, todos creen que paso aquí antes de ir a la comisaría a beber esta taza de chocolate del que digo ser adicta, pero en realidad sólo lo hago para poder verle, aunque sea a la distancia, aun cuando mi alma se rompe al verle con él. Se encuentran sentados en una mesa del rincón, ella con el hijo de él en sus piernas y el brazo de él sobre sus hombros. Ciertamente nunca la había visto de esa manera, siempre ha sido bella a mis ojos, ciertamente la más bella del reino aun cuando todos crean que es mi madre quien debe ostentar ese título.

 _En ésta no_ _  
No coinciden nuestros universos_ _  
Ni podemos escribir un verso_ _  
Que describan nuestro amor_

Antes de su llegada, creía poder tener la oportunidad de mostrarle los sentimientos que me embargan gracias a su presencia, los que revuelven mi interior cuando está ausente pero en mi mente nunca deja de estar. Y estoy segura que no lo soñé, la química existe, esa complicidad, la tensión sexual, no lo imaginé, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero como todo en mi vida siempre tiene que caducar, expirar, es como si la felicidad me llegase con vigencias. Y no me mal entiendan, soy feliz, encontré a mis padres, entendí por qué tuve que vivir tantos años sintiéndome sola, abandonada, y soy feliz de poder tener a mi hijo en mi vida, pero es una felicidad diferente, ella era, es y será una felicidad diferente. Apareció él, con su tatuaje, con la vieja promesa de un amor verdadero y final feliz y Regina lo tomó, sin ser consciente de que yo deseaba unir nuestros universos, que podría escribir mil versos describiendo un amor inmenso, de ese del que hablan los cuentos, del que hubiese sido nuestro amor.

 _En ésta no_ _  
No nos toca caminar el mundo_ _  
Ni viajar hasta lo más profundo_ _  
De este cielo que se abrió_

 _En ésta no_ _  
Nuestra historia nunca comenzó_

Escuchó sus risas, están terminando de desayunar, pronto pagaran la cuenta y saldrán tomados de las manos, esa es su rutina, y es la mía verlos de reojo, observarla, admirarla, añorar ser quien camina por el mundo junto a ella, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, tener una historia a su lado, esa que yo soñaba darle y que nunca comenzó.

 _Tal vez en otra vida_

 _Pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora_ _  
Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Me toque en tu cuerpo_ _  
Contemplar la aurora_

 _Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Seamos tú y yo_ _  
Y cante nuestra piel_ _  
Con una misma voz_

Y me aferro a creer, a pensar y suponer que si en esta vida no ha podido ser, tal vez en otra vida pueda tener la suerte de llegar primero, de no tener la fortuna de llegar después de un hechizo y poder demostrarle que el amor verdadero se forja, que tal vez en otra vida pueda amanecer en sus brazos y admirar los amaneceres a través de sus pupilas, tal vez podamos ser ella y yo con nuestra piel cantando en una misma voz.

 _Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Beba de tu boca todas esas ansias_ _  
Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Este amor distante acorte las distancias_ _  
Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Se nos de la luz_ _  
Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Seas primero tú_ _  
En esta vida nooo_

Se dan un corto beso antes de finalmente levantarse, pasaran en cuestión de segundos a mi lado y yo no dejo de soñar lo que sería beber de sus labios, poder tenerla a mi lado sin toda esta distancia, y vuelvo a soñar que tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz, la oportunidad de estar primera en la línea, pero me queda claro que en esta vida no.

-Buenos días Emma, no llegues tarde a la reunión de hoy- Esas fueron sus palabras al pasar a mi lado, busqué su mirada y asintiendo en señal de entendimiento a su petición le di también los buenos días y volví a prestar atención a la taza frente a mí.

 _En ésta no_ _  
No nos toca decirnos te quiero_ _  
Ni cuidar lo poco de dinero_ _  
Que ha quedado en el cajón_

 _En ésta no_ _  
Aunque duela tanto aceptarlo_ _  
Y me quede con ganas de dar_ _  
Lo que me quema el corazón_

 _En ésta no_ _  
Nuestra historia nunca comenzó_

Tal vez ya sea tiempo de darle vuelta a la página, en este vida definitivamente no nos toca decirnos te quiero ni tratar de crear un futuro juntas, ya es momento de aceptarlo, aun cuando estás ganas de darle todo a ella lo que se quema en mi corazón, ya es hora de terminar esta historia que nunca comenzó.

 _Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Se nos de la luz_ _  
Tal vez en otra vida_ _  
Seas primero tú_ _  
En ésta vida no_

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
